1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memo block with slant and wavy fore surface, more particularly to a memo block which is provided with predetermined designs or advertisement on the wavy fore surface so as to have the effects of being solid, vivid and attractive.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional memo block 100 is composed by a pile of notepapers 101, and in a proper section 102 near the fore edge of each notepaper 101 is provided with predetermined designs or advertisement. The rear edges opposite to the proper sections 102 of the pile of notepapers 101 are fixed together by glue to form a spine. The proper sections 102 near the fore edges of the notepapers 101 are obliquely cut from the first page 103 to the bottom page 104 to form an outward oblique surface 105 so as to make the designs or advertisement gradually change paper by paper and look vivid and solid.
However, the above-mentioned prior art of the memo block is found to have following defects:
1. The fore edges of the conventional memo block are cut to form an outward oblique surface (about 45 degrees) but it can only have the plane effect and can not present the solid effect. PA1 2. While the mentioned conventional memo block being spread out, the displaying effect makes not so much difference from that of a spread-out common memo block.